Existing social networking applications currently available over the internet are primarily concerned with connecting individual members of a network to one another. This is achieved by one individual sending an electronic request to connect to another individual and the other individual accepting the electronic request. Examples of websites that offer this type of service include LinkedIn, Facebook, Plaxo and Twitter. Such software applications are geared toward connecting individuals and do not provide functionality designed for organizational entities to connect to one another.